The Hunter of Olympus
by Paradox's Storys
Summary: Perseus, Son of Poseidon and Hera, God of Hunting, Nature, Loyalty, and Animals gets banished from his seat in the council because he is being accused of treason. 1,000 years later when Kronos rises and the gods need help, they get non. But, there is a hunter who keeps saving demi-gods, and he is alot more powerful than the Olympians think. Discontinued. :(
1. Chapter 1

A man stood over a marshy hill. The pain of betrayal washed over his body like running water. He couldn't get this feeling off of him due to his several domains. Usually, the ex-olympian didn't believe that loyalty was a fatal flaw, know he knew what people meant. If someone were to break their loyalty, it hurt like hell. The pain would sear through your body like a rising temperature, and there was nothing you could do. When someone broke the loyalty bond, just like Olympus had just done, it is very hard to reconstruct the bond. And what Olympus had just done had put their chances of winning the war in the near future to a very low percent.

He had been walking around the forest for awhile, as he was banished from Olympus, then he started to hear yelling and he felt a massine loyalty break in his domain. He decided to follow where the sudden loyalty break was, and what he saw sickened him.

Flashback

_ Perseus watched as every Olympian flashed in. Before Zeus summoned a meeting, Perseus was hunting in the wild. He loved being in the wild, having the feeling of not being bound to ancient laws. He and Artemis, who had a close bond, were both trying to hunt down the mother of monsters, Echidna. The hunters of Artemis and Perseus were on good terms, since Perseus had a close bond with Artemis, and because he was the 'only respectable male in the earth'. Those were quoted words by Artemis and her hunters. He loved the feeling he got when the hunters treated him nicely, as he always treated them nicely. But, where lies friendship without a bit of friendly competition. He and Artemis agreed that both of them would start at 7:00 AM sharp and the first to send Echidna to Tarturas gets bragging rights to be the best hunter/huntress. Both of them started at 7:00 AM sharp and had been hunting for 30 minutes when Zeus called the meeting. So, it was about 7:30 AM right now. _

_ Perseus's thoughts were interrupted with 12 other flashes. He saw the other Olympians, and besides Artemis, Perseus, Hermes and Zeus, everyone looked like they just woke up. Perseus decided to have some fun and turned into his sacred animal, the cheetah, and growled. At that, everyone besides Artemis jumped really high. Perseus switched back to his godly height and fell on the marble floor laughing while clutching his sides. All the heads turned to Perseus and most of them sneered, while Apollo and Hermes clapped Perseus on the back while having their own laughing fit. Zeus threw his bolt to the middle of the room to restore dominese, which he did as all the laughing died down quickly. Zeus grew a small smug look at the now frightened Perseus of the thunder that happened out of nowhere. Zeus's old smug face then turned to a look of rage at Perseus. His eyes narrowed and Perseus gulped. What had Perseus do to deserve this? Nobody knew. Zeus then started there._

_ "Olympians, I have got word the someone in this room has been helping the enemy," Zeus thun- spoke. (No corny joke for you!) _

_ At this, peoples face turned to a look of confusion. Most of the Olympians were thinking what enemies there were. They were never informed of an enemy. And worse, someone in here was a spy. Athena spoke out about everyone's confusion._

_ "Father, what enemy. We were never informed of an enemy?" Her face scrunched together in concentration at this possible enemy. _

_ Zeus nodded his head to acknowledge his daughter. _

_ "From the evidence we have gathered, we as in Hades, he said that there was a large disturbance in Tartarus, and that lots of powerful beings flash in and out into the same spot in Tartarus. Also, there are alot of monsters in that place, due to the arua it gave off, as Hades had said," the king of the gods explained. "But, back to the matter at hand. I heard that someone here is a spy, and the spy must be executed."_

_ Everyone started to glare and point fingers at one another, but Perseus just sat there, doing nothing. He thought about who was acting weird, and he saw that Ares was looking uncomfortable. Perseus's eyes narrowed at Ares's uncomfortableness, and he was about to speak out but Zeus beat him to it._

_ "I know the spy, and it is Perseus," Zeus said, eyes narrowed at Perseus._

_ Perseus's eyes widened. He quickly tried to convince Zeus of his innocence. He might have said that so he could get a son of Poseidon and Hera off the council._

_ "Milord, I assure you that it was not me. I have been with Artemis and her hunters for the last month. Ask Artemis, or any of her hunters. Heck, Apollos the god of truth, ask him," Perseus explained quickly._

_ Zeus's eyes still narrowed at Perseus, Zeus asked Apollo._

_ "Does he speak the truth, Apollo?"_

_ Apollo nodded. _

_ Zeus then grew red with rage._

_ "I SAW IT WITH MY OWN EYES, THERE IS NO WAY HE IS NOT LYING," Zeus yelled. Zeus then ordered everyone to get Perseus. Perseus tried to run but was stopped by Hermes. _

_ "I'm sorry cuz, this is against my will," Hermes apologized. Hermes tried to trip Perseus, but Perseus flipped over his leg, making Hermes go wide eyed. _

_Perseus then hit Hermes over the head, while sending Hermes an apologetic look. Perseus had always liked Hermes. Perseus then turned into a cheetah and ran off, jumping off the Olympus. Since Perseus was the god, well, ex-Olympian of Hunting, Nature, Animals, and Loyalty, he was able to talk to, turn into, and move like any animal. As he was falling, he turned into an eagle and soared through the air. He knew he had to move fast otherwise Zeus/his uncle would try and hit him with a bolt since air was his domain. Perseus's guess was right as a lightning storm formed above him, ready to strike him down. Perseus then seared to his right, hoping to catch the bolt off guard, which he did. The bolt hit a tree farther away from where he was, and Perseus soared away. After a while, Perseus had reached the ground and then Perseus turned back to a normal human. Perseus looked around and wondered where he would go for now. Perseus decided to look around for a sign of other people. He wondered how far the word had spread since he was banished from Olympus and accused of being a spy for the enemy. He also wondered how people in the council, and Camp-HalfBlood and Camp Jupitar would take it. He never had any children, which is why Artemis liked him so much, but he had lots of sons and daughters related to him by everything but blood. He loved each one the same as the next, even adopting some of them. _

_Currently, He stood on marshy ground as he realized he wouldn't be able to see Artemis, her hunters, the council, or any demi-gods in Camp-HalfBlood. He felt lots of pain, but then a new kind of pain entered his body. It was like someone had their loyalty broken, but it was big. Quickly, Perseus followed the feeling in his gut till he saw something that made him sick._

End of Flashback - Current time

He saw a man with an over amount of muscle holding a girl who was much smaller. He looked at her hungrily, as if ready to rape her. Perseus felt fire inside of him, it fueled his emotion, and rage took over his body. He ran up to the man, who looked alot like Heracles, 6'7 with _lots_ of muscle and sandy blond hair with tan skin. The man was about 2 inches shorter than Perseus's human form, but that didn't matter right now, all that did was save the poor girl. When Perseus got close to who he figured out was Heracles, he swung at Heracles and punched him right in the face, making him stumble. Quickly, Heracles regained his posture and announced Perseus.

"Who dares attack me! I'm a son of Zeus, father will have your head!" Herales screamed.

The girl looked frightened at Perseus, as if she was scared of what Zeus would do to her saviour. The girl tried to run away but Heracles teleported behind her and summoned a rope. He tied her hands together and was about to continue when a diamond arrow his Heracles shoulder, signaling that Perseus was the one who shot it. Like Artemis who has silver arrows, clothes, and tents, and Apollo has gold arrows, a gold palace and has an obsession with gold, Perseus a diamond blue cloak, a quiver full of diamond tipped arrows, and a palace made of blue/purple stone, only some parts were made of diamond. Heracles took the arrow out of his shoulder and his eyes narrowed at Perseus. Perseus smirked and Heracles saw it since the hood was enchanted to show only his mouth, but not Perseus's shocking blue and purple eyes or his tan face that was so much better than Aphrodite and Apollo combined, that many people have asked to be with him, no matter what gender, people asked him. He always rejected, waiting for someone he felt a special connection with, someone he can hand his loyalty and know they would use it wisely. Artemis and her hunters had to respect him for this though, since it was hard to reject all the beautiful women, even Aphrodite, which is weird though because she is his half-sister.

Heracles waited enough and drew his sword. He then quickly lunged and put all his strength in taking down the ex-Olympian, and yes, Heracles knew about it, it was on Hephaestus TV about how Zeus accused Perseus of being a spy, then how he knocked out Hermes and left, this must of been the place were he landed.

"Hey Perseus, shouldn't you be on Olympus, oh wait, you're a traitor," Heracles taunted.

Perseus tuned out the taunting as it would make him very mad, and that would get him discovered. Instead he took out a diamond knuckle brass and punched Hercules in the face, knocking him unconscious. He saw the girl whimpering, and then he noticed the sword Heracles was using._ Anaklusmos,_ it read. Then, the meaning appeared in his head. _Riptide_, Perseus remembered. He picked up the sword and clicked the button, turning the sword into a pen. Perseus jumped at this, as he didn't know that would happen. He placed the pen in his pocket and slowly approached the girl. She had some bruises and ripped clothing, but she would definitely be fine.

The girl slowly got less scared as she realized this was an Olympian, Perseus, to be exact, but Heracles said something about him being banished. The girl sat up and looked at Perseus. Slowly, she spoke.

"Thank you so much for helping me, I must do this to pay back for your services," the girl said. After she said that, she slowly started to undress.  
Perseus didn't know what she meant till he registered what she was saying.

"NO! No no no no, stop stop," Perseus said.

The girl stopped where she was and looked at Perseus confused.

"Don't you want payment f-for saving me?"

Perseus shook his head sadly.

"No, the only payment I want is for you to grow up to be a strong and independent woman, I want you to stand up to pigs like Heracles. Remember young maiden, I may not be an Olympian anymore, due to my paranoid uncle, but my sister is the goddesses of maidens. Go to her and tell her that Heracles tried to force himself on you and that you punched him hard enough to get away," Perseus said, hoping to lift her spirits up a little bit. "Also, this is yours."

He took the pen/sword from his pocket and handed it to the girl. He was about to flash away when he quickly stopped in his tracks. "Can I get your name before I leave?"

The girl nodded. "Zoë, Zoë Nightshade."

Those were the last words Perseus heard before he flashed away, leaving Zoë to do what she wants.

**So, is it good? Instead of doing the real king of the gods I'm going to due and ex olympian, since I like the idea better and I haven't seen it before so Ill be to first one to use the idea. I'm stuck on the pairing though, because I just started. If you're from my old book, The Peaceful Music Maker, I'm going to allow someone to take the idea if they want it as I probably won't use it. These are my ideas for pairings.**

**1 - Aphrodite (If its Aphrodite I'll make her loyal ;) )**

**2 - Artemis**

**3 - Zoë**

**4 - Small harem with all of them**

**5 - Other**

**See you later.**

** Yours truly**

** -Paradox's Storys**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! I'm back. As I read the comments on the last chapter, I want to thank however it is reading this for commenting. I myself aren't very creative so this is sort of new for me. But, by leaving suggestions I can make the story how you like. So, feel free to comment on anything and I will do my best to fix it, or make it the way you like. Anyway, moving on, these are the votes I've got so far, maybe after a couple of chapters I'll end the poll and make the official pairing for this story. Here it is.**

**1 - Aphrodite (Loyal): Five votes**

**2 - Artemis: Two votes**

**3 - Zoë: One vote**

**4 - Small Harem: Three votes**

**5 - Other (Thalia): Two votes**

**6 - Other (Demeter): One vote**

**So far A loyal Aphrodite is winning, but, a review from Gennabean, they say 'I kinda wouldn't mind a loyal Aphrodite. As long as it's like she secretly is a warrior and her frilly personality was a facade.' So, if this is a good idea, just say you agree with Gennabean and it will be done! I decided the official pairing will be chapter 5. Anyway, here is the part you've wanted. :)**

Perseus flashed away from Zoë, right after he told her about her sister's hunt. Perseus didn't know what to do now since he was banished from Olympus. OK Perseus. Think about the good things of not being able to see anyone who has any connection to Olympus again. Oh goody, this won't go well, Perseus thought. Perseus decided to continue walking through the forest. As he walked, he heard animals chatter and felt the winds. Without knowing, the sun fell and the moon was out. Perseus barely noticed since the moon was so dull and didn't shine at all. Artemis must be really doleful if the moon is like this, Perseus thought. The ex-Olympian decided to set up a home here, as nature was beautiful. But, Perseus was tired, so he summoned a sleeping bag and a pillow. He flashed out of his cloak and into sleepwear and quickly fell asleep in his sleeping bag.

Line Break

Perseus slowly opened his eyes, only to be intruded with a bright light. Perseus quickly closed his eyes due to the stinging in his cornea (That's part of the eye, I looked it up… lol). After a couple of minutes getting used to the light, Perseus opened his eyes. He then sat up and flashed his cloak and quiver full of diamond tipped arrows in it on him, and then flashed away his sleeping bag. Perseus hered a low growl and turned around. He was surprised when he saw nothing. He heard the same growl minutes later when he came to the embarrassing truth, it was his stomach. The hunter then decided to live up to his name sake and go hunt and eat something. Perseus jumped onto a branch and waited for something to come into his radar that he might be able to eat. Perseus soon sat there for 5 minutes and nothing came into his radar. But, he decided to be patient. He waited and waited and nothing came. So, decided that waiting would be useless, he flashed to another part of the forest, hoping to get better results.

Lady Tyche was in his favor apparently as he heard a rabbit moving across the forest floor. Perseus marveled at that animal, watching it move gracefully through the forest. Perseus decided to end its life quickly with a diamond arrow to the heart, making the rabbit fall with a bang on the ground. Perseus took the arrow out and put it back in the quiver since the quiver would always resharpen arrows when they were dull. Also, if he were to run out of arrows, he could allow the quiver to regenerate arrows, and have a set of 15 diamond arrows readyed to be fired, but he tried to think of nature and not litter, so he just had the quiver resharpen the arrows each time he used one. He started to gut the rabbit and prepare the meat, while deciding he would set up camp here, not at the other place. He summoned his tent which was also magical since on the outside it looked like a normal blue and purple tent, but on the inside was a 3 story home. All with working electricity and water, which were also unlimited, so he never ran out of electricity, water, or food. But, he liked to hunt sometimes and make food on his own, since it was boring just to pick food and eat it. He picked up the now gutted rabbit and placed it on the stove. He would normally sacrifice to someone, even though he was a god, just for being nice, but now he couldn't risk it as they might find and detain him. Perseus needed a new identity, he needed to live in secrecy and find a way to make the other gods believe it was Ares who was the spy, not Perseus.

**Ares POV** \- Back when they accused Perseus of treason.

Ares wasn't really listening to his father rant. He just sat back and tried to stay normal. If people found out he was a spy,** (A/N I know it the books that Luke convinced Ares to hold onto the bolt and helm, but in this version Ares will steal the Bolt and Helm. But Luke will still host Kronos)** they would so things that even Ares would find horrific. Ares knew who Zeus took to traitors, even if that meant punishing his own son for treason. But Ares craved war, and this was a golden opportunity. He remembered his master, who was Kronos, told him in the future, (Not for a while) maybe like, 3 centuries later would have to try and steal the three master weapons. The Bolt from his father, the Trident from Uncle Poseidon, and the Helm of Darkness from Uncle Hades. The truth was, ever since Zeus had sliced up Kronos with his own scythe, Kronos had been slowly rising everyday. Kronos said that he would be able to rise in around the time Ares was called to steal the big three's weapons. Ares was broken out of his thoughts when Zeus said that there was a spy among the council. People were confused about the enemy, as Zeus had said there was one. Then he accused Perseus of being the spy, but before he had said, Perseus was looking at Ares. Ares hoped he didn't look revealing, otherwise he could be easily told out by Apollo or Athena. Apollo for as he is the god of truth and Athena since she is smart. Ares couldn't help but shrink a little at the Hunters glare. Luckily, that's when Zeus decided to frame Perseus for being a spy. Ares unshrunk when Perseus's glare came off him. Ares watched as Hermes jumped from his throne and charged Perseus. He also saw Hermes try and trip Perseus, which should've happened since Hermes was the god of speed, but was amazed at how Perseus flipped and knocked out Hermes. Ares was about to jump at Perseus next but Perseus turned into a cheetah and ran off. Ares was about to run after Perseus but was cut off by his father.

"Don't Ares, we will worry about him later, but, I can strike him down with lightning," Zeus commanded.

Ares nodded.

After a few minutes of watching Zeus, Zeus's face turned red with rage.

"What's wrong father?" Athena asked.

Zeus mumbled something.

"What was that?" Athena asked again.

This time, Zeus spoke louder.

"He got away, since he landed," Zeus grumbled.

Apollo tried to hide his laughter, but was definitely able to when Zeus glared at him.

_All right, so good so far, if you keep this up, I'll be able to reform in no time and we will rule the earth! _Kronos spoke in his mind. Ares grinned. The plan was working.

**Narrators POV** \- 283 years later: 17 years before Kronos rises

A baby's cry could be heard in the hospital of New York. A girl sat there with a baby boy in her arms, while her husband, Poseidon sat there two.

"Okay Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, you two may go home now, or, you can stay in the hospital a little longer," the doctor stated.

Sally looked at Poseidon.

"What should we name him, Sally?" Poseidon asked.

"Perseus," Sally said, without hesitation.  
Poseidon then chuckled.

"Who is he named after, my other son, or Zeus's," Poseidon asked.

Sally and Poseidon flinched when Posedion said his _other _son. Poseidon realized this and immediately apologized.

"I'm sorry Sally, I-I haven't seen Perseus in years, and I miss him. But, you know I didn't bed Hera. He may be my son in blood, but that was because Hera wanted a baby, but you know she was a virgin goddess. So, I lent her some blood of mine and she did her Hera thing," Sally chuckled at that, "and walla! I got a new son. I loved him like I conceived him, but you know I technically didn't."

Sally accepted that answer with a nod.

The baby then looked up at the pair and smiled. Little did the trio know, they were getting watched by Kronos. Kronos grew a fearful look for a minute, before recomposing.

"This boy could be my downfall, he must be eliminated," Kronos mumbled. Kronos turned to a boy who was about 3 or 4.

"Befriend him, then kill him, got it!" Kronos screamed.

The boy gulped and nodded, then ran off.

Kronos grinned. "Perfect."

**And Scene! Was it good. IDK. Anyway, leave a comment for the pairing, since its coming to an end soon. And, uh, ya, by. **

** Yours Truly,**

** Paradox's Storys**


	3. Chapter 3

**I wanna give a big thank you to the readers. I thought initially that this would be a minor story, but with all this support, I will do my best and make sure I write as much as possible. Currently though, I'm working on another book, something I would maybe want to get published If it turns out well. Anyway, here are the votes for pairings.**

**1 - Aphrodite (Loyal): Eight votes**

**2 - Artemis: Three votes  
**

**3 - Zoë: Four votes**

**4 - Other (Thalia): Three votes**

**5 - Harem with Aphrodite, Artemis, and Zoë: One vote (I took off Demeter. Sry. I replaced it with this.)**

**6 - Other (Calypso): Two votes**

**Anyway. Enough of the cringy 'Thank you and please R&R' let's get onto the story!**

**Sally's POV**

Me and Poseidon were currently on the front porch of our home, and we were looking down at our bundle of joy.

"What should we do with him, Poseidon?" I asked. I looked up to see Poseidon's eyebrows scrunched together in concentration. When he did that, it always made my heart flutter.

"I'm not sure, I have to leave soon though, because the longer I stay, the more powerful his scent gets. But, I can take you to my palace underwater, and make you my queen," Poseidon offered.

I looked at Poseidon with confusion. _What about Amphitrite and Triton?_

"What about Amphitrite and Triton?" I asked, voicing my thoughts, and also curious to know what Poseidon would say about his current immortal queen and son.

"Currently, I'm having a fight with them, and Amphitrite wants to break up, I wanted her to stay, but now that I have you, I don't know," Poseidon said, kind of guilty.

Poseidon was loyal to a fault, and I knew this. I knew he felt bad about Amphitrite and Triton, so I placed the baby down on the chair I sat in and pulled Poseidon in for a loving kiss. It wasn't anything special, but I poured all of my emotions into it. When we broke away, Poseidon smiled gratefully at me. That also made my heart flutter. Pretty much Poseidon being with me made my heart flutter. I picked up Perseus again and played with his small amount of hair.

After a moment of playing with Perseus **(A/N Don't get it mixed up, perverts… ;)**, Poseidon sent me a look that said 'can I play with him?' **(A/N Perverts I SWEAR TO GOD!)**, I accepted and let Poseidon play with him. **(A/N *Insert Author smirking smuggly* That's what I thought, Perverts)**. After a few more minutes of Poseidon playing with him** (...)**, Poseidon and I put him to bed, while after we went to our bed to enjoy the rest of the day. **(A/N Okay, go ahead perverts, Alright I'll stop now… lol). **

**Line Break** \- When Perseus is in class, age 12.

Well, when they said we were going to have a fun time on this field trip, I thought they weren't lying. But, like everything in my life, they were wrong.

So, I start out in class, like everyday. I was watching the teacher do math equations, while processing zero percent of said information. You know when you're reading a book, and you move your eyes over the words, but you process _nothing_! That was what I was currently doing. Some much so, that when the teacher asked me a question, I stared at the board and didn't hear her, like the dumb dolt I am. That's when I noticed the teacher calling my name.

"Perseus, Perseus, PERSEUS!" The teacher bellowed.

That's when I snapped back to attention, looking at the teacher expectantly. I noticed she had an eagles sweatshirt on. _Did she like the eag-_ _CURSE ME AND MY ADHD!_

"FOR THE LOVE OF HADES, ANSWER THE QUESTION PERSEUS!" My teacher shrieked.

I snapped back to attention, _again, may I add_, and actually responded to her.

"I'm sorry mam, what was the question?" I asked, trying to be as formal and respectful as possible so I might not have to be punished too hard. Also, did she say _for the love of Hades_. As in the greek god of land. Wait no, not land. Air? Water? _For the love of the lord! Hades is the god of the underworld_. That's right, an- wait a moment. WHO THE HELL SPOKE IN MY MIND? _WHO ARE YOU? _I thought, or, yelled in my head. The voice chuckled. _Who I am doesn't matter, but you might want to answer Mrs. Dodds, she is quite pissed right now._

"PERSEUS. COME OUTSIDE, NOW!" My teacher screamed.

I gulped. Mrs. Dodds can be scary when she needs to be.

_Your right._ The voice said in my mind.

_Who are you?_ I thought back.

_You'll find out soon._ He said.

_Cut the crap. This stupid movie cliche, 'You'll find out soon' is really annoying. Now, who are you? _I thought angrily

The voice chuckled. _All in due time, Perseus._

_How do you know my name?_ I asked.

_Your father named you after me_. He said, his voice fading.

My mouth hung open. _Father_. That word seems unfamiliar to me. I never had a father, except for my lame excuse for a step-father, Smelly Gabe. All he did was get drunk and hit me and my mother. Well, I followed Mrs. Dodds out of the classroom, expecting to get scorned for my actions. Surprisingly, she turned into a bat lady. She screamed something along the lines of "WHERE IS IT" and then dived at me. The scary part is when a man appeared out of nowhere. He looked like an assassin with a dark cloak and a pack of diamond-tipped arrows. He had a bow in his hands with an arrow already ready. The man looked at the bat lady.

"Halt," he said.

The voice sounded oddly familiar, wait, this was the man in my head.

"Indeed, Perseus," the man spoke, turning to face me.

The bat lady-

"Fury," he said.

The fury suddenly stopped when the man spoke. She had a glint of fear in her eye, before it turned to one of recognition.

"No, it can't be," the fury spoke.

The man nodded.

"Perseus," it spoke softly.

The man nodded again.

"Why are you here?" It asked.

"Alecto, you must leave. I don't want to kill you, but rest assured, and you can tell Hades this, that this Perseus," he gestured to me, "is not the thief, now, run along."

The fury, whose name I guessed was Alecto, nodded and flew off. I stared at the man in confusion. I tried to form words, but they came out as a jumbled sentence.

"What-fury-lady-bat-girl-Hades?"

The man chuckled.

"I have a lot to explain, don't I," he said.

I nodded.

"Well, it started out like this," the man started.

**And then he starts to explain. But, Percy's reaction will be in the next chapter. Evil aren't I? I apologize if this chapter wasn't very good. **_**It wasn't :).**_** I just tried to finish this so I could work on other things, but, tomorrow I might be able to work on it some more. Remember, this is chapter 3, chapter 5 is when the pairing (s) is official. Anyway,**

** Yours Truly, **

** Paradox's Storys**


	4. Chapter 4

**Two things to say. Number one: Thank you for the comments ;) and Number two: This chapter has some profanity, so if you are young, skip this chapter. **(There aren't much, but when Percy enters the apartment and Gabe is there, cuss words are thrown there.) **Or read it, Idc, just, don't go to school repeating what you hear here, otherwise I need to leave town, since the Police will be after me. JK. But seriously, use cuss words with caution. **

**You have been warned. **

**Anyway, here at the pairings.**

**1 - Aphrodite (Loyal): Nine votes**

**2 - Artemis: Three votes  
**

**3 - Zoë: Five votes**

**4 - Other (Thalia): Three votes**

**5 - Harem with Aphrodite, Artemis, and Zoë: One vote **

**6 - Other (Calypso): Two votes**

**And to the story!  
**

**Percy's POV (Percy will be Percy Jackson, and Perseus will be the ex-olympian)**

Okay, to recap what this man just told me was that Greek mythology is real, he was the voice in my head, a big enemy is appearing, he is an Ex-Olympian erased from all the text-books, and I'm somehow supposed to defeat the big enemy according to the 'great prophecy'.

That's a lot to take in.

"So, do you understand?" He asked.

I nodded.

"Good. You must continue the rest of the day like nothing happened, and you will keep my identity secret, got it. Otherwise," he pulled out his bow with an arrow, "an arrow where the sun doesn't shine. Got it?"

I nodded vigorously. I didn't want to be in pain for the rest of my life.

Perseus grinned in triumph.

"Alright, go back to Grover and Chiron, I mean, Mr. Brunner," the man said, letting 'Chiron' escape.

"Mr. Brunner is Chiron? I thought Chiron was a centaur?" I asked.

Perseus nodded.

"You are a knowledgeable young one, don't forget it. But yes, he is. The wheelchair he is using is somehow altering his ass. But, I think if he gets up, he will become a centaur in its normal form," Perseus explained.

I nodded again. Then, something struck my mind.

"Hold on, if you were an Olympian, why aren't you still one," I asked.

"They banished me, like I said. They did that because they thought I was a spy for the enemy," Perseus said.

I felt for the guy, I really did.

"Alright, remember, don't talk to anyone about this meeting and we'll be good, k?"

"Yep, got it," I responded, not wanting to get on this guy's bad side.

Perseus was enveloped in a light blue light before he was gone. The light was so bright, I had to look away. When I smelled the air, it smelled like a reminisce of the sea and a faint smell of roses. _Weird_, I thought. I turned around and walked out of the room and pretended like nothing happened, hoping people wouldn't notice the broken glass of the fury leaving.

-I'm line, and I break. Line Break.-

I opened the door to mom's apartment for the first time in months **(Remember, he was at boarding school. This line break skipped a couple of months, btw. Also, profanity warning) **and what I saw made my blood run cold.

Beer bottles laid all over the ground, lamps and glass were broken, the air reeked of beer, clothes were all over the floor and worse of all, Gabe sat playing poker with his old buddies. Gabe noticed me. Oh god.

"How, so the old wimp shows his face in _my_ house," Gabe slured.

Gabe was definitely drunk, and Percy was really scared.

_Don't worry young one, I'm here to help you_, a voice spoke.

_Perseus! Is that you!_ I thought back, happy to finally talk to him after so long.

_Yes Percy, I'm here to help you with your predicament with 'Smelly Gabe', as you call him. But, no gonna lie, I agree with you, the guy smells like shit!_

I nodded.

"Are you listening, bitch?" Gabe cursed.

"Don't curse here! Mom says it's not aloud," I replied.

"This is my house, my rules. I say I can curse if I want to, and I do, you little shit," Gabe finished.

I shook my head.

"It's my mom's house, not yours. You don't work. You just sit on your ass all day, not doing anything but drink, eat and play poker with you fucking friends. You demand money and don't ever think about me or my mom. You eat all the food and never let me have any. And, you beat me so much and I've had it, get off your ass and do some work, or the police will intervene," I snapped.

Gabe and his buddies had a look of shock, before it turned to one of pure rage.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY, BITCH!" Gabe screamed.

Gabe grabbed his belt and put it over his shoulders.

"I think it's time for a reunion," Gabe said, his buddies agreeing.

"Hey Gabe, what's going on?" I heard my mom say.

Gabe grew a fearful look and was about to put his belt back on, but my mom opened the door. She saw Gabe with his belt in his hands and me looking on fearfully at Gabe.

"Gabe! What are you doing?!" My mom screamed.

Gabe muttered something to his friends, and they all nodded. Before anyone could say something, two of Gabe's friends lunged and grabbed my mom. I screamed, hoping someone would hear me. Out of all the ruckus, I saw Gabe pull down his pants, and Gabe's friends started to drag my mom over. I knew what he was doing, but it was hard to see through the tears.

"STOP!" I heard a familiar voice say.

_Perseus, thank gods. _I thought.

Everyone besides me looked at Perseus with a shocked expression. Then, Gabe looked angry.

"Who are you, and what are you doing!?" He screamed.

"I will not allow you to hurt my father's lover and her child," Perseus commanded.

I looked at my mom, and her face showed that it had clicked. She knew who Perseus was, he was a god, and a son Poseidon, her former lover. So I guess, wait, that made me his _brother!_

_Smart one, aren't we_, Perseus said in my mind with a chuckle.

"What are you talking about, I'm the boy's father!" Gabe screamed.

"No Gabe, this boy is my little brother, and my loyalty to my family is not questionable, so release the woman and the boy now, or else my Uncle will have your souls rot, and you will be begging for Tarturas when he's done with you," Perseys threatened.

Perseus drew his bow and arrow, and shot one in the heart of one of Gabe's buddies.

"Take the hint Gabe and run, like the fucking coward you are. Who could hurt a great woman and her kid. My little cousin was right to think males are disgusting, and I agree with her, even though I am a male myself," Perseus finished.

My mom grew wide eyed with every word of his statement. I knew his little cousin was Artemis, since she was the only son/daughter that hates males with a passion.

Before Gabe could respond, arrows sprung from each of Gabe's buddies cheats, leaving just Gabe alive.

"Wh-What a-a-re y-y-you?" Gabe stuttered.

"I am Perseus, first son of Poseidon and Hera, god of God of Hunting, Nature, Loyalty, and Animals," Perseus said.

Gabe didn't have a chance to finish as Perseus shot his last arrow at Gabe, effectively killing him, and Gabe landed with a big bang on the ground.

Perseus turned to me and my mother. He smiled warmly at both of us. He then snapped his fingers and Gabe and his buddies were gone, probably sent to the Fields of Punishment. He snapped again and my mom and I were sitting on the couch next to each other, and Perseus sitting on the other couch, facing us.

"So Sally, ask away," Perseus said.

Then, my mom started to ask rapid fire questions.

"One at a time," Perseus said.

My mom stopped and obliged.

"Who are you?"

"I'm Perseus, First son of Poseidon and Hera, though, Poseidon didn't really conceive me, but he treated me like he did. Hera, aka my mother gave birth to me before she was with Zeus, making me the eldest Olympian besides the sons/daughters of Kronos. So, I'm older than Artemis, Apollo, Athena, Hermes, Aphrodite, and Dionysus. I'm the god of Hunting, Nature, Loyalty, and Animals. I was best friends with Artemis, since we had similar domains, and we would hunt together," Perseus said.

"I know you," my mom said.

Perseus looked surprised.  
"Really, ever since I was banished from Olympus, Zeus erased my from everyone's mind, except the Olympians," Perseus said.

My mom shook her head.

"No, I remember you because when I first gave birth to Percy, me and Poseidon went home. When we got there, we sat on the front porch," my mom started.

My mom then started to explain how Poseidon asked why my mom named my Perseus, and more stuff like that.

At the end, Perseus nodded.

"Makes sense. Father loved me, and I loved him," Perseus said. "Now Sally, Percy must head to Camp."

My mom shook her head. Sally had dreaded this day.

** So, how was it? I hope it was good. I'm tired and I've been writing this since I got home, which was like, 3:00. And now it's 4:50. And I'm done! Thank the lord. Anyway, see ya!**

** Yours Truly,**

** Paradox's Storys**


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors note:**

Sorry I haven't posted in a while, I've been working on other things. I will post soon, I promise.


	6. I'm sorry

**A/N **

For all of those who liked this story.

I'm so so so so sorry. I am going to stop this story and rewrite my old story which was: Perseus, the first son of Leto. Brother of Artemis and Apollo.

I noticed that the way I wrote _The Hunter of Olympus, _was too fast. I rushed into making the good parts, ergo making the story a messed, no-plotted piece of crap.

Rest in peace, Hunter of Olympus. Maybe one day I'll make a rewrite. You never know. (I probably will, eventually).

Yours truly,

Paradox's Storys


	7. I'm no longer sorry

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in a while. This story will be moved to my Wattpad account, as it is a hell lot easier to write on Wattpad. My account name is Zzenlr, ** user/Zzenlr**


End file.
